


Into The Unknown

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gratuitous Swearing, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Light Angst, Light Dysphoria, More Like Dislike to Friends With Benefits to Lovers?, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Not Beta Read, Oblivious, Other, Rating will change, Scottish Beelzebub, Scottish Crowley (Good Omens), Sort Of, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beelze didn’t want to be in school, never mind an all boy’s boarding school for a mix of troublemakers and rich goodie two shoes. And his roommate is the most pretentious of the lot, encouraging them to be a good student (and person) almost every day.But he’s kinda hot, so maybe it’s not the worst thing in the world.(Title Based On Song by Starset)





	Into The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so this is my first Good Omens fic, please be kind! I've been dragged into this hell through cosplay and have read almost all the ineffable bureaucracy fics out there :') So why not write my own? Number of chapters may change, it's just a goal - and to restrict myself from making this something too long. This'll mostly be Beelz's POV because I find them easier to write 
> 
> Also this isn't actually based on lyrics of the song, as much as I love the song xD
> 
> This isn't Beta Read cause I don't have the energy to reread it more than once or to pester a friend to do it for me

If there was one place Beelz didn't want to be, it was an all boys boarding school. Putting aside their whole "fuck gender" stance the boarding school thing was disgusting. They were seventeen, almost eighteen, and they didn't need school. Especially not transferring for their last year.

But their mother had been oh so insistent that they complete their education. And no other place would take them apart from here. It had a reputation for taking wayward teenagers and helping them become productive members of society by mixing them with well raised individuals (read: posh twats). Of course it helped that his older (half) brother was a high up member of management here - in charge of the troublemakers, in fact (and got them a hefty discount).

"It did you cousin a world of good," they're mother had said against all their arguments.

Right, because the last time Beelz had seen his cousin he'd hadn't gotten in any trouble at all. Really he'd just gotten better at hiding it. And gained something of an English accent, which Beelz thought was repugnant. They were very proud of their Scottish heritage thank you very much.

Sighing as they dropped their bags in their new room for the next year, Beelz collapsed onto the nearest bed. Term didn't start for another few days, they'd been sent early to 'get used to it' (their mother was sick of them), so they would at least be alone in what would be a shared room. They just hoped their roommate wouldn't be too much of an asshole. Hopefully someone like them rather than a stuck up rich snob. There was absolutely no way they could put up with a posh English bastard for an entire year. It was bad enough they'd been sent here. Though the opportunity to meet other rebels and school haters was the one positive in the whole shit storm. 

Their door slammed open and Beelz didn't even suppressed the groan that escaped their lips. There was only one person who would walk into his room without knocking. Well, two, but his older brother was in meetings all day. 

“You’re lucky I’m feeling tired today, I won’t hesitate to punch you next time you do that,” Beelz sat up to glare at his cousin, Anthony Crowley. Though no one called him by his first name - family had taken to calling him AJ but most people (Beelz included) just called him Crowley. He seemed to prefer it that way. 

“Whatever have I done to harm you, Bee,” Crowley dramatically placed a hand across his heart, leaning against the door with his signature smirk. “And here I was coming to be nice and offer you a tour.”

“What’s the point of a tour of a place I don’t care about?” Beelz decided to let him off with the nickname this time, as much as they hated it coming from him. 

“I can show you all the places you can skip class in,” Crowley leaned forward to continue in a scandalous whisper. “All the places to smoke without getting caught.” 

That got Beelz’s attention. They weren’t much of a smoker, but they liked the occasional cigarette. Helped to calm their nerves (though they’d deny that they ever had them). “Alright, I’ll come with you. But don’t think for one second it means I want to be in your company.

Crowley chuckled. “I wouldn’t dare to.”

* * *

School was quiet when Gabriel arrived, dropped off by the family chauffeur. He dismissed the man and took his own bags along with most of his younger brother’s. It was much easier for him to carry them in himself. The dormitory building was right next to the car park, after all. 

“Come on, Zirah, do keep up,” he turned around and called to his dawdling brother, having already made it to the dormitory entrance. Ezra Fell, or Zira as those close to him called him, was what many would describe as soft. He was far from the tall and fit man that Gabriel was (not for Gabriel’s lack of trying, he just liked too much food and disliked exercise). 

“I was just taking in the views, it’s been so long,” Zira grinned in that cheerful way of his that Gabriel found both incredibly endearing and irritating. Brotherly love, or something. 

“Three months,” Gabriel inclined his head as he held the door open for them both. “I’ll drop you off at your room first. The same as last year, right?”

His brother nodded.

Gabriel couldn’t say he was happy about that. He disapproved of his brother’s roommate and had asked their father (the headmaster) to give Zira someone who wasn’t… a troublemaker. His younger brother was kind at heart and good, yes, but oh so easily influenced. His father seemed to think it was just fine. In fact, he seemed to believe that Zira was having a good influence on his roommate. Gabriel disagree but he couldn’t really argue with his father further. 

So he gave his brother strict instructions to keep up the same relationship as he’d had last year - be nice but don’t get too close to the other teen. Zira nodded, seeming to pay attention, before escaping into his room.

Gabriel let out a sigh he didn’t realise he’d been holding in. Now to meet his own roommate. He’d been told that his roommate was someone of his own age, a new student called Benedict Cairns. Expelled from several schools before and a troublemaker through and through. Gabriel didn’t expect to get on with him, but he could at least try and influence him towards being better. 

He’d hoped to have the two days left before the other students arrived to prepare for that. However he’d been told his roommate had moved in before him - a shock, and something he would’ve expected to be told earlier than the night before. 

But that didn’t matter. He could do this. He was Gabriel Fell, headboy and son of the headmaster. Perfect at almost anything he tried. He could easily socialise with a new roommate.

He opened the room door with a wide grin that faltered when he saw his roommate. 

They were lying on their stomach on the bed nearest to the door, legs kicked up and scrolling down something on their phone. They were wearing a black crop top and shorts, along with fishnet tights. Gabriel had to quickly push aside the first thought that they were attractive because, no. Definitely inappropriate.

And what they were was not within the out of hours clothing regulations. Not by a long shot.

“Hello!” he started cheerfully, rebrightening his grin as they turned to look at him. The look on their face was a cross of boredom and distaste. He didn’t let it get to him. “I’m Gabriel, you’re new roommate. Nice to meet you Ben-”

“Beelz,” they responded sharply. The hand Gabriel held out to shake was completely ignored as the other gave him a long, scrutinising look. A rather odd nickname. He made a note to ask about that later. Maybe not the best to do on their first meeting, however. Their accent was clearly Scottish, though somehow he could tell that they’d dulled it down on purpose. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Beelz.” They snorted, Gabriel’s smile wavering again. “I do have to inform you that you’re clothing does not comply with the school’s rules. Trousers must be at least knee length and no stomach should be shown.”

Beelz raised an eyebrow before bursting out into laughter. Gabriel was confused. Had he said something funny. 

“Look, I don’t give a fuck about the school rules,” they walked to stand in front of him, as if to be intimidating. It didn’t particularly work when they barely made his shoulder. “So just stay out of my way and don’t bother prattling off something about doing what’s good and right. It’ll be easier for both of us.”

They stalked out of the room without waiting for a response, leaving Gabriel an equal mix of annoyed and bemused. 

* * *

Well, looks like Beelz was stuck with the kind of stuck up roommate they hadn’t wanted. The first thing he’d done was lecture them on their clothes! As if they cared. They were going to keep rocking their very fishnet centric fashion, thank you very much. Sure, they’d wear the uniform (laxly) when required. But they didn’t understand why there was a restriction on out of hours clothing. It was just ridiculous!

Fucking school for rich people.

They sighed and took a drag of their cigarette, glad that Crowley had showed them spots to smoke. They only had a few packets to last them till they could sneak out. They didn’t do it regularly but with a roommate like him they might just have to.

At least he was hot?

They shook that thought away. Alright so he was tall and muscular in just the way they liked but he was also an absolute blockhead. Not to mention the whole ‘holier than thou’ air he gave off. There was no way Beelz was pursuing that. They had standards. 

No, they wouldn’t just go for someone for their attractiveness (well, not someone they had to see regularly). 

They had absolutely no idea how they were going to put up with him. Sure, maybe they were being quick to judge. Beelz would be the first to admit they were a judgmental person. But most of the time their judgments were right. 

They’d just have to put up with it and avoid their room (and the person they shared with it) as much as possible. That shouldn’t be too hard when school started and they (hopefully) made friends. Worst case they’d crash in Crowley’s room. Their cousin may be insufferable, but at least it wasn’t from being stuck up as hell. 

It would be fine, if they did things right they’d only have to see him when going to sleep.


End file.
